cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/French
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the French (Français) translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: biscuit : cookiePlural: biscuits : perSecond: par seconde : menu: menu : stats: ''stats : ''stastistics: statistiques : updates: mises à jour : store: magasin : general: général : prestige: prestige : total: total : producing: produisant : sell: vendre : upgrades unlocked: améliorations débloquées : unlocked: débloqué : achievements: succès : milk: lait : raspberryMilk: lait aux framboises : chocolateMilk: lait au chocolat : plainMilk: lait naturel : prestigeNote: (Note : Chaque jeton céleste vous donnera un multiplicateur de +2% CpS supplémentaire. Plus vous sacrifiez de biscuits en redémarrant, plus il y en aura.) : milkNote: (Note : Vous gagnez du lait avec les succès. Le lait peut débloquer des améliorations uniques au fil du temps.) : shadowAchievement: Succès cachés : shadowNote: (Ces succès sont particulièrement difficiles à gagner. Par conséquent, ils ne donnent pas de lait.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: curseur : pluralName: curseurs : actionName: cliqués : description: Clique automatiquement toutes les 10 secondes. 1 secondes. Grandma : singularName: mamie(grandmère) : pluralName: mamies(grandmère) : actionName: cuisinés : description: Une gentille mamie pour cuisiner plus de biscuits. Farm : singularName: ferme : pluralName: fermes : actionName: récoltés : description: Fait pousser des plantes à biscuits à l'aide de graines de biscuit. Factory : singularName: usine : pluralName: usines : actionName: produisé en masse : description: Produit des biscuits en grande quantité. Mine : singularName: caverne : pluralName: cavernes : actionName: minés : description: Mine de pâte à biscuit avec pépites de chocolat. Shipment : singularName: cargaison : pluralName: cargaisons : actionName: rapportés : description: Ramène des biscuits frais de la planète Biscuit. Alchemy lab : singularName: labo d'alchimie : pluralName: labos d'alchimie : actionName: transformés : description: Transforme de l'or en biscuits! Portal : singularName: portail : pluralName: portails : actionName: récupérés : description: Ouvre une porte vers l'univers des biscuits. Time machine : singularName: machine à remonter le temps : pluralName: machines à remonter le temps : actionName: retrouvés : description: Ramène des biscuits du passé, avant même qu'ils ne soient mangés. Antimatter condenser : singularName: condensateur d'antimatière : pluralName: condensateurs d'antimatière : actionName: condensés : description: Condense l'antimatière de l'univers en biscuits. Prism : singularName: Prisme : pluralName: Prismes : actionName: convertis : description: Convertit la lumière elle-même en biscuits. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Vous avez une soudaine envie de préparer des biscuits, mais personne n'en veut ! : 5: Votre premier lot va droit à la poubelle. Les ratons laveurs du quartier y touchent à peine. : 50: Votre famille accepte d'en goûter quelques-uns. : 100: Vos biscuits sont populaires dans le quartier. : 500: Les gens commencent à parler de vos biscuits. : 1000: On parle énormément de vos biscuits des kilomètres à la ronde ! : 3000: Vos biscuits sont renommés dans toute la ville. : 6000: Vos biscuits attirent tout le monde chez vous ! : 10000: Vos biscuits ont leur propre site web ! : 20000: Vos biscuits valent un gros paquet. : 30000: Vos biscuits se vendent bien à l'étranger. : 40000: Les gens viennent de très loin juste pour vos biscuits. : 60000: Rois et reines du monde entier apprécient vos biscuits. : 80000: Il y a maintenant des musées dédiés à vos biscuits. : 100000: Une journée nationale a été créée en l'honneur de vos biscuits. : 200000: Vos biscuits ont été nommés une des merveilles du monde. : 300000: Les livres d'histoire incluent maintenant un chapitre entier dédié à vos biscuits. : 450000: Vos biscuits ont été placés sous surveillance gouvernementale. : 600000: La planète entière apprécie vos biscuits. : 1000000: D'étranges créatures de planètes voisines veulent goûter vos biscuits. : 5000000: Les anciens dieux de tout le cosmos se sont réveillés pour goûter à vos biscuits. : 10000000: Des êtres d'autres dimensions viennent dans la nôtre seulement pour goûter à vos biscuits. : 30000000: Vos biscuits ont une conscience qui leur est propre. : 100000000: L'univers s'est transformé en pâte à biscuit, au niveau moléculaire. : 300000000: Vos biscuits réécrivent les lois fondamentales de l'Univers. : 1000000000: Une chaîne d'information diffuse un reportage de 10 minutes à propos de vos biscuits. Succès ! (vous gagnez un biscuit) : 10000000000: Faudrait arrêter maintenant. 10.000 Biscuits Nouvelles : Il a été prouvé que les biscuits random chez les random ! Nouvelles : Il a été prouvé que les biscuits rendent les random random ! Nouvelles : Il a été prouvé que les biscuits testés sur random, n'avaient pas d'effet indésirable. Nouvelles: Les biscuits ont une popularité surprenante auprès des random ! Nouvelles : De répugnants grumeaux trouvés sur des random près d'une infrastructure de biscuit, «Ils ont toujours plus ou moins ressemblé à ça», dit un biologiste. Nouvelles : De nouvelles espèces de random ont été découvertes dans un pays lointain; «Ouais, ça a le goût de biscuit», dit un biologiste." Nouvelles : «random», révèle une célébrité. Nouvelles : Les médecins random. Nouvelles : Les biscuits vont bien avec du rôti de random, dit un chef controversé. Nouvelles : «Vos biscuits contiennent-ils des random ?», demande la SPA en prévention des contrefaçons de biscuits. Nouvelles : Le scientifique ayant prédit une "fin du monde" due aux biscuits devient une la risée chez ses semblables. Nouvelles : Une personne a braqué une banque, s'est payé des biscuits. Nouvelles : Qu'est-ce qui rend les biscuits aussi bons ? «Sûrement toutes les ***** qu'ils mettent dedans», déclare un anonyme. Nouvelles : Un homme est diagnostiqué allergique aux biscuits; «C'est pas notre fils !», déclare sa famille. Nouvelles : Un politicien étranger a été arrêté pour contrebande de biscuit. Nouvelles : Les biscuits sont maintenant plus aimés que les random, déclarent les études. Nouvelles : Une épidémie d’obésité atteint la nation; les experts accusent random. Nouvelles : Une pénurie de biscuit frappe la ville, les gens doivent manger des cupcakes; «Ce n'est tout de même pas la même chose», avoue le maire. Nouvelles : «Avoue que cette mode pour les biscuits devient épeurante», dit un idiot confus. Nouvelles : Film annulé pour manque d'acteur; «Ils sont tous chez eux à se goinfrer de biscuits», se plaint le directeur. Nouvelles : Un comédien est forcé d'arrêter son régime de biscuit à cause d'une indigestion sans rapport. Nouvelles : Des religions vénérant les biscuits envahissent la nation. Nouvelles : Des fossiles montrent des organismes basés sur les biscuits répandus pendant l'explosion cambrienne, disent les scientifiques. Nouvelles : De mystérieux biscuits illégaux saisis; «Ça a un goût terrible», dit la police. Nouvelles : Un homme retrouvé mort après avoir ingéré des biscuits; les inspecteurs penseraient que ce serait «un mouchard». Nouvelles : «L'univers est fait en boucle.» Suggère un chercheur; «Il n'y a que des biscuits partout.» Nouvelles : Un incident mineur relié aux biscuits brûle tout le village; les villes voisines sont demandées pour aider à la reconstruction. Nouvelles : Est-ce que nos médias sont contrôlés par l'industrie du biscuit ? «Cela pourrait très bien être le cas.» Dit un théoricien cinglé. Nouvelles : Les biscuits sont populaires auprès de tous les groupes d'âge, incluant les fœtus, dit une étude. Nouvelles : Les biscuits saveur random Nouvelles : Des restaurants spécialisés en biscuits ouvrent en ville. Des plats tels que des biscuits braisés, biscuit thermidor, et au dessert : des crêpes. Nouvelles : Les biscuits pourraient être la clé pour random, disent des scientifiques. Building based' ' 1 Grandma "Biscuits moelleux." -mamie "Nous sommes de gentilles grand-mères." -mamie "Servitude sans dentiers." -mamie "Viens embrasser mamie." -mamie "Pourquoi tu ne nous rends pas visite plus souvent?" -mamie "Appelle-moi..." -mamie 50 Grandmas "Absolument dégoûtant." -mamie "Tu me rends malade." -mamie "Tu me dégoûtes." -mamie "Nous nous élevons." -mamie "Ça commence." -mamie "Tout sera bientôt fini." -mamie "Tu aurais pu l'arrêter." -mamie 1 Farm Nouvelles : Les fermes de biscuit sont suspectées d'employer des personnes âgées non déclarées ! Nouvelles : «Les fermes à biscuit déversent du chocolat nocif dans nos rivières.» Déclare un scientifique ! Nouvelles : Une polémique sur du chocolat génétiquement modifié frappe les agriculteurs ! Nouvelles : «Les fermes à biscuit en plein air sont populaires avec les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.» Déclare un spécialiste. Nouvelles : «Les fermes à biscuit sont jugés inadaptés pour les végétariens.» déclare un nutritionniste. 1 Factory Nouvelles : Les usines de biscuit liées au réchauffement climatique ! Nouvelles : Les usines de biscuit sont impliquées dans une polémique de météo au chocolat ! Nouvelles : Grève des usines de biscuit, des robots employés pour remplacer la main d'œuvre ! Nouvelles : Grève des usines de biscuit - les ouvriers réclament de ne plus être payés en biscuits ! Nouvelles : Les biscuits fait dans des usines sont liés avec l'obésité, démontrent les études. 1 Mine Nouvelles : 2 et 1002 mineurs morts dans une catastrophe de mine de chocolat ! Nouvelles : 2 et 1002 mineurs coincés dans un écroulement de mine de chocolat ! Nouvelles : Apparemment, les mines de chocolat causent des tremblements de terre et des gouffres ! Nouvelles : La création d'une mine de chocolat tourne mal, inonde le village de chocolat ! Nouvelles : Les profondeurs d'une mine à chocolat abrite des «êtres en chocolat étranges» ! 1 Shipment Nouvelles : Une nouvelle planète de chocolat trouvée, devient la cible des vaisseaux commerçants de biscuits ! Nouvelles : Une planète de chocolat trouvée, elle est faite de chocolat noir à 99,8% ! Nouvelles : Le tourisme de l'espace explose puisque les planètes distantes attirent plus de millionnaires ennuyés ! Nouvelles : Des organismes composés de biscuits trouvés sur des planètes éloignées ! Nouvelles : Des anciens objets de cuisine trouvés sur une planète distante; «Implications terrifiantes.» disent les experts. 1 Alchemy Lab Nouvelles : Les réserves d'or nationales diminuent alors que de plus en plus du minerai précieux est transformé en biscuit ! Nouvelles : Les bijoux en chocolat maintenant à la mode, l'or et les diamants sont «juste une manie», dit un spécialiste. Nouvelles : L'argent est transmutable en chocolat blanc ! Nouvelles : Un laboratoire d'alchimie fermé, il convertissait les biscuits en or inutile. Nouvelles : Les biscuits créés en laboratoire évités par les puristes! 1 Portal Nouvelles : La nation inquiète alors que de plus en plus de créatures troublantes émergent des portails ! Nouvelles : Portails impliqués dans un désastre d'engloutissement de ville ! Nouvelles : Le tourisme vers le Biscuitvers populaire auprès des adolescents ! Taux d'accident aussi haut que 73% ! Nouvelles : «Les portails vers le Biscuitvers pourraient causer un vieillissement rapide et une obsession avec les biscuits.» Démontre une étude. Nouvelles : «N'habitez pas près des portails.» dit un spécialiste; "Votre enfant deviendra étrange et pourri à l'intérieur." 1 Time Machine Nouvelles : Les machines à voyager dans le temps impliquées dans un scandale de réécriture de l'histoire ! Le sont-elles vraiment ? Nouvelles : Les machines à voyager dans le temps utilisées pour du tourisme illégal ! Nouvelles : Les biscuits ramenés du passé sont «inadéquats pour la consommation humaine», dit un historien. Nouvelles : Des figures historiques variées ont été remplacées inexplicablement par des morceaux de pâte parlants ! Nouvelles : «J'ai vu le futur» dit un opérateur de machine à voyager dans le temps, "et je ne veux plus jamais y retourner." 1 Antimatter Condenser Nouvelles : Le premier condensateur d'antimatière activé avec succès, il ne déchire pas la réalité ! Nouvelles : «Expliquez-moi encore pourquoi on a besoin d'accélérateurs de particules pour faire des biscuits ?» demande une femme locale égarée. Nouvelles : «Défaire le tissu de la réalité rend ces biscuits mille fois meilleurs !» déclare un scientifique. Nouvelles : Un village complet avalé par le trou noir d'un condensateur; des sources plus fiables affirment que le village «n'a jamais vraiment existé» ! Nouvelles : Les chercheurs concluent que ce que l'industrie du biscuit a besoin, avant tout, c'est «plus d'aimants». Category:Translation